


Not Quite Yours

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: He was going to leave his wife on one condition.





	Not Quite Yours

Hermione's bags are packed and in her hands. She has one foot out the door. "You're never going to leave her, Draco. It' just a fact. I refuse to play mistress for the rest of my life."

"You don't have to wait." Draco grabs hold of her shirt sleeve, tugging her back into the small cottage he bought just for her three years ago.

"Oh?" 

"Three words. Eight letters. Just say it and I'm yours. I'll file the divorce papers tomorrow."

Hermione bites her lip, shaking her head. "This was just..." She tears her gaze away from him. "I-I can't." She kisses him quickly on the cheek and runs away.

Draco stands there, mouth gaping, tears cascading down his cheeks. His only chance at happiness has dashed away.


End file.
